


Birthday Thing

by Kuukivi



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukivi/pseuds/Kuukivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou's birthday gift for Touya leads the rivals to a new level of understanding each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Thing

Birthday Thing

Vigorous ringing of the doorbell startles Touya Akira from his dreamy, content state of studying the kifu he made after an extraordinarily brilliant game he recently played with Shindou Hikaru. Akira feels tired and a bit wary to be distracted like this, late in the evening, especially while being home alone in the big Touya house. It has been a hectic and tiresome day for him and he really wanted to spend his evening hours relaxing his weary mind, and concentrating on something uplifting that would prevent him from dwelling in any dark thoughts before going to bed. It always makes him calm down to play through his and Shindou’s games in his mind, but this time the reassuring spell is suddenly broken by the aggressive sound that echoes in the empty house. Akira sighs and stands up quite reluctantly, hesitating whether he should just pretend not to be at home, but discards the idea as he realizes that whoever it is at the door must have seen the lights inside his room while approaching the house. And it might be some kind of an emergency for all he knows; something might have happened to his parents in China. He’s only wearing his favourite dark green silk pyjamas but he finds a yukata to put on and hastily gets his slippers from under the table. He doesn’t want to get cold after having a leisurely hot bath a while ago.

“What is it?” His voice is polite as he opens the door cautiously. He feels surprised to see the green eyes of Shindou Hikaru merrily looking at him in the light of the entrance lantern.  
“Happy birthday, Touya!” Shindou shouts and pushes a clumsily wrapped present into his rival’s hand.  
“Shindou!” Akira is quite out of words and suddenly feels a bit embarrassed by his informal attire and damp hair. “What are you doing here? Isn’t the hour a bit late for paying a visit?”  
“It isn’t even ten yet! May I come in? It’s freezing out here!” Shindou sounds carefree and looks adorable with his cold kissed cheeks and bright eyes. The weather really feels chilly on Akira’s skin too when he opens up the door to let the other boy in.  
“It smells like it might snow,” Shindou says cheerfully as he takes off his shoes and winter jacket.

***

“How did you know it was my birthday?” Akira is curious to know because he does not remember ever mentioning it to the other boy.  
“I stopped by the salon earlier to see if you would be there and I heard Ichikawa-san bemoaning about how sad and misfortunate it was for dear Akira-kun to be spending his 18th birthday all alone, while his parents are in China. So I just had to come here and cheer you up!” Shindou gives him a most endearing grin after imitating Ichikawa’s voice in a way that makes Akira smile inwards, yet the boy seems so genuinely concerned for his friend’s wellbeing behind all the playful chit chat, that Akira feels a pang of true gratitude for his rival’s kind heart.

“How thoughtful of you, Shindou, but it really is all right. I did not mind. My parents asked me to go with them but I had to decline due to my hectic game schedules,” Akira says calmly, but nevertheless feels somewhat pleased that Shindou was thinking about him enough to pay a visit after all. He had felt just a bit hollow to spend his birthday all by himself, not that he had much time to think about it in between the games and press interviews and other formalities that had taken most of his day, but coming back to the empty home had made him feel old and exhausted and quite lonely in a way he has not often experienced. There’s always been a feeling of loneliness in Akira’s life but home has been a kind of sanctuary where he has felt safe and appreciated, being the cherished only son, but lately his parents have been away so much that the house has started to seem desolate. And even if he’s mature and almost an adult now he still believes birthdays to be special days which should be spent with the people you love.

“So aren’t you going to open it?” Shindou looks at the parcel in Akira’s hand and seems far too excited for Touya’s comfort.  
“What is this?” Akira unwraps the present and glares suspiciously at the bottle that looks alarmingly like some kind of strong alcohol. “We’re still underage, Shindou. Where did you get it?” Akira’s voice can’t hide the fact that he’s starting to think Shindou must be out of his mind.  
“I asked Isumi to buy it,” Shindou smiles reassuringly. “I think we should really get pissed tonight, Touya!”

Akira doesn’t really share the other boy’s enthusiasm for getting drunk and making a fool of himself. Drunken people behave in silly ways, talk too much and get a hangover. Akira hates being sick. And there is the other thing; the fact that Akira has never been drunk in his life yet he admits to himself that he feels a certain curiosity about the possibility. Of course he has tasted sake and umeshu before during some special occasions like celebrating hanami with his parents, but drinking hard liquor alone with Shindou while his parents are away is a completely different thing. It feels tempting yet at the same time somehow wild and dangerous, not like something his parents would approve. Definitely not like something Touya Akira would do.

Shindou sees the hesitation in Akira’s eyes and grabs him friendly on the shoulder.  
“Don’t be such a prude… you’re spoiling all the fun,” he complains but flashes a mischievous and challenging smile at his rival. “Besides who knows, I might just reveal some secrets if you get me drunk enough.”  
“You are such a tease, Shindou.” Akira sighs but there is certainly a new kind of interest in his eyes. Was Shindou referring to a possibility that he would finally tell him about Sai?  
Akira leads the other boy into his room and asks him to sit down and wait while he changes his clothes and gets them glasses.  
“You really don’t have to change, Touya! We are at your home and I really don’t mind you being casual for once... Besides, I think dark green really suits you quite well.” Akira is quite dumbfounded by the carefree compliment Shindou just gave him. It makes him feel happy in a whole new way. Akira’s mother has once told him that dark green is very becoming on Akira, because it looks good with his complexion and makes his eyes look brighter, but for the first time Akira really gives it a thought. He looks at himself in the mirror on his way to the kitchen and the young man who looks back seems a little flushed and bright-eyed. Akira decides not to change his clothes after all. Maybe it isn’t the end of the world to be casual with Shindou.

***  
“Happy birthday, Toya! Good luck!” Shindou makes a toast, smiling widely to Akira as he clangs his glass against Akira’s.  
“God, this is foul!” Akira complains after a few tiny sips from his glass. The liquor is burning in his throat, yet leaving a vague citrus-like aftertaste which isn’t entirely unpleasant. Shindou doesn’t seem to mind the taste as he’s taking rather generous gulps of his drink.  
“You are such a sissy, Touya...” Shindou teases him mercilessly and Akira just sneers at him, taking another mouthful of the drink and swallowing it as quickly as possible.

They are both sitting on the floor side by side and Akira feels a bit awkward at first, but the self-conscious thoughts soon start to evaporate from his mind as he listens to Shindou chattering merrily next to him. He has found the kifu Akira had been contemplating on earlier, and it doesn’t take very long for the two of them to be deep in a heated conversation about all the brilliant moves that took place on the goban the other day. The alcohol is obviously starting to affect quite fast and Akira feels himself relax. He’s starting to think it probably wasn’t that bad an idea after all to let Shindou persuade him into this, until Shindou’s eyes flash with some kind of an epiphany and the boy stands up so abruptly he almost loses his balance.  
“Let’s play go!” he exclaims and Akira thinks his rival really seems to have lost his mind.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Shindou. We are not in the very best shape for a game right now...” Akira says, feeling the intoxicating numbness of alcohol creeping deeper into his body and mind.  
“C’mon now, Touya… You never say no to a game. And I have always wanted to know how it would be to play go while being drunk.” Shindou laughs at him, a strange playful expression in his eyes.  
“Says the person I call my rival...” Akira mutters to himself and snorts a little as a sign of his distain.  
“Really. I mean ever since I played with Ogata while he was really pissed…”  
“What?!” Akira’s eyes flash with fierce curiosity and he really doesn’t know what to make of Shindou’s confession. There’s been a strange tension between Ogata and Shindou every time Akira has met the two of them at the institute, and it always seemed like Shindou was avoiding the older go player.  
“You’ve played Ogata-kun while he was drunk? When did that happen?”  
Shindou suddenly seems to grow slightly gloomy and reluctant to tell any further details and he turns his back to Akira, while outreaching for Touya’s goban on the other side of the room. Akira feels puzzled by his rival’s tone when he mutters something undistinguished about “kind of playing” with Ogata and it all being a long time ago.  
“Fine. You don’t have to tell me.” Akira knows his disappointment can be heard in his voice, but his rival does not take it as a challenge and Akira understands there are sides of Shindou the other boy isn’t ready to share with him. It makes Akira sad, but he knows there is the right time and place for everything and he is determined to have whatever it takes to wait just as long as Shindou needs to learn to trust him.  
“Let’s play then,” Akira says with a gentle tone, hoping that Shindou would look at him and smile again. “I want to know how it feels to play against a drunken Shindou.”

 

***

“I must lay down for a while now…” Akira splutters before they reach the midgame. “I’m feeling a bit dizzy.” He settles himself lying on his back on the floor, eyes open to the ceiling and the room seems to whirl around him in a slow motion. Shindou puts the goban aside and rests himself on his side next to him looking intently at Akira.  
“Are you okay?” he asks with a soft tone that makes Akira feel fuzzy and warm inside.  
“I’m okay… just a bit tired,” Akira says turning to look at the other boy and meeting Shindou’s eyes full of some emotion Akira does not know how to name. It makes him feel more clearheaded for a moment.  
“You are kind of hot,” Shindou says with a pondering voice and Akira feels thoroughly startled. The words cut straight through him, making his cheeks burn and his lower belly twist with a jolt of pleasure.  
“You’re drunk, Shindou,” he says, trying to keep his voice calm even if his heart has started to beat so vehemently that he feels another wave of dizziness.  
“Yes. I am, quite drunk indeed,” Shindou affirms, a little smirk playing in the corner of his mouth. “But it doesn’t mean I did not think you are kind of hot when I’m sober too.”  
Akira looks at him so intently and seriously as if trying to read his mind. Shindou is such a mystery to him. Just as you start to think you’ve figured him out, he surprises you with something quite unexpected that changes the way you see things.  
“Are you making fun of me?” Akira asks, voice so dignified and cheeks so flushed that Shindou starts to laugh.  
“Maybe a little bit...” he says teasingly, “but in a very friendly way.”  
Akira stares at him for a long time feeling almost as restless and excited as just before starting another exhilarating game with his rival.  
“Is that what we are, Shindou? ... friends?” he asks softly, tasting the word in his mouth and wondering what it really means to him after all these years. The word they’ve never spoken aloud before.  
Shindou nods joyfully and holds Akira’s gaze with his big green eyes.  
“Aren’t we?” Shindou asks raising his brow questioningly at Akira.  
“I guess we are...” Akira says. “And you are mine…my lifelong… no... you are my eternal rival.” He says it with a very deep and expressively solemn theatrical voice and then bursts out laughing like no-one has ever heard him laugh before. It feels like some block has been removed from inside of him and everything just seems so funny and amusing, and the laughter wells naturally out of him. He laughs at Shindou’s face when the boy looks back at Akira with incredulous eyes.  
“Hey! Don’t you dare make fun of serious matters,” Shindou complains loudly but Akira just keeps laughing, deep, velvety laughter and he sees that Shindou is smiling too and it fills him with so many happy thoughts.

***

 

“I like to hear you laugh like that,” Shindou says when Akira has finally calmed down from his frenzy. Akira feels purified as he lays on his back, looking at patterns the light and shadows paint on the ceiling, a relaxed smile on his lips. Shindou is right next to him lying on his side, looking at Akira. Akira can feel the other boy’s eyes on his face and it makes his cheeks warm. Or maybe it’s the alcohol.

“Your hair looks so soft, Touya. I always wonder… Is it okay if I touch it?” Shindou asks and Akira turns to give him a very puzzled look while he tries to fathom the meaning of all these new, overwhelming things Shindou is telling him.  
“If you want to…” Akira’s words feel thick in his mouth and he needs to cough a little bit to make his breath even again. He’s suddenly very scared of Shindou mocking him and making him embarrassed by saying something like that just to tease him. But then Shindou’s hand touches the top of his head and it sends waves of warm delight through Akira’s body. Shindou’s touch is like a caress as the boy runs his fingers through Akira’s hair, and it feels so good Akira has to close his eyes and concentrate hard so he won’t moan or make any other indecent, embarrassing sounds that might make him a fool in Shindou’s eyes. But it feels so good to be touched like that, to be touched by Shindou, and Akira cannot suppress a long contented sigh escaping through his lips. His eyes are firmly closed, heart racing inside his chest and he finds himself wishing for these sensations to last forever; wishing that Shindou would never, ever stop touching him.  
“So very soft... like silk,” Shindou murmurs to himself as his fingers keep making miracles in Akira’s hair, running up and down and lingering here and there, feeling the softness and sending shivers down Akira’s spine.

***

“Did you fall asleep?” Shindou leans his face closer and Akira opens his eyes.  
“No. I was just… making the most of it. It feels good, Shindou. Really good…” Akira looks at his rival and there is an intense look in those green eyes, and it seems to send Akira an unquestionable message that Shindou is pleased to be able to make Akira feel this way, that Shindou wants to do all kinds of things to make it feel good for Akira. It is hard for Akira to believe it but it makes sense in a strange way too. He has been drawn to Shindou from the very first time they met and it has always been a question of deep and stirred emotions for him, while chasing each other in go and in other things like life. There has always been the creative tension like a kind of vortex pulling them both higher just by being there together as rivals and as friends of some kind. It seems almost natural to take it one step further. Akira doesn’t have much experience about close relationships with other people, but he realizes it’s been a long time now that he has hoped for Shindou and him to be much closer to each other, to touch each other like… friends would. And he has wondered whether Shindou feels the same way about him and having his hopes come true and confirmed by the other boy makes him feel elated and giddy. It dawns on Akira that Shindou really likes him and to see his thoughts mirrored back to him from his friend’s eyes makes his heart explode with happiness. And Shindou’s hand is still caressing his hair in that very sweet and intoxicating way.  
“Akira...” Shindou speaks his name softly and it sounds good and beautiful in Akira’s ears.

When Shindou’s hand leaves Akira’s hair there’s a sting of disappointment in his heart, but it is short lived and gives way to a whole new sensation of bliss, as after a short hesitation Shindou’s fingers stroke Akira’s cheek instead. The boy softly draws the line of Akira’s chin with his go-callused fingers ending up at Akira’s lips, pressing his thumb gently over them. It makes Akira close his eyes again and shudder with a chill of sensual pleasure. He wants to part his lips and kiss Shindou’s finger or take it into his mouth and suck it gently, but he doesn’t dare to try in fear of startling Shindou from what he’s doing. But then Shindou leans closer to Akira’s face, so close the dark haired boy can feel the warm liquor scented breath of his rival brushing his ear. Akira inhales sharply and cannot suppress a little moan as Shindou slowly follows the same mesmerizing line his fingers traced earlier, but this time it is his warm lips and hot breath doing the journey on Akira’s skin. Shindou’s shy kisses on his face feel like heaven and like contentment equal to winning a most important go game, and Akira’s heart is beating so fast and loud he fears Shindou will hear it too. There’s warmth all over him, warmth that makes him aching for so much more of this, more skin, more touching, more Shindou. And as Shindou’s warm breath finally touches Akira’s lips it is almost too good to be true. A spasm of shivers runs down Akira’s spine, gathering the energy into a burning knot under his belly and Akira wraps his arms around Shindou, dragging the other boy closer, pressing their chests firmly together and kissing him so hard and hungrily it almost hurts.

It is intoxicating and passionate and it feels like fulfilment and leaves them both panting out of breath, and suddenly Akira becomes very aware of his arousal being too visible and too embarrassing. There is no way Shindou would not notice it if he would only look down or get any closer to him. The thin silk of Akira’s pajama trousers cannot hide the pressing hardness of his erection. He tries to shift his body to hide his state from his rival, but his movement only makes Shindou press himself closer to Akira. Shindou’s hands are drawing passionate circles in the back of Akira’s neck and shoulders as he kisses him. Akira responds equally, because he can’t help surrendering to how good Shindou feels in his arms; solid and warm and wonderfully alive. Akira slides his hands down Shindou’s back and finds the hem of his shirt. Carefully he slips his cool hands under Shindou’s shirt and feels the hot, smooth skin under his fingers. Shindou shudders and Akira can feel the boy getting goose bumps from his touch.

“Oh god, Touya...” Shindou gasps and lifts himself higher and moves to sit on top of Akira, and there’s nothing Akira can do as the other boy’s body presses him firmly to the floor. Shindou seems determined now. Akira whimpers quietly as Shindou’s hands start to wander on the slick material of his pyjama shirt, tentatively touching his chest, brushing swiftly over Akira’s hardening nipples. Shindou starts to open the shirt buttons with slightly clumsy fingers, until he has revealed enough of Akira’s naked skin to bury his face into. Akira feels the hot breath on his skin and as Shindou lowers down to lick around his bellybutton with the tip of his tongue Akira thinks he might feel sick. It is too intense, too sensual, like liquid fire running through his veins. He’s going to die of desire or spill it all over…  
“Oh…” Akira moans as the wet, smooth tongue keeps on making beautiful, arousing patterns on his sensitive skin. It feels better than anything he has ever felt, even better than anything he has ever imagined or dreamed about. Touya finds himself shaking uncontrollably under Shindou’s touch.  
“So incredibly hot…” Shindou inhales Akira’s scent and Akira knows there is no way that Shindou would not have noticed the aching hardness in his groin, but somehow it no longer matters. The pressure of the other boy’s body on his thighs feels exquisite and wonderful. And Shindou’s wandering hands are all over him once again, stroking and brushing and teasing his skin, sliding over the dark green silk covering his lower body and carefully tracing the length of Akira’s very hard cock. It is like fireworks of pleasure exploding inside Akira’s head and heart, sending new waves of desire to every cell of his body, and for an instant he’s afraid he might come then and there with just one stroke from his rival’s hand.

***

 

When Shindou starts to pull Akira’s pyjama trousers down to his hips, Touya feels panic almost equal to his desire. He must stop even if he doesn’t want to stop. He’s too drunk with this new intimacy with Shindou, too lost in his own turbulent emotions he’s tried to suppress for so long, but which are now released like some uncontrollable creature inside him. Playing a game with your rival is one thing. It is a way to live up deep emotions and passions, control and direct them to something wonderful and productive which provokes and supports growth for both of them. Touching is another thing. It seems to give the passions a permission to play you, make you a tool for something much bigger, something that lights you up and makes you feel alive in a completely different way. A way that crashes down all the boundaries and changes everything you thought you knew about your own feelings.  
“Shindou...” he pants raising his head, trying to catch his rival’s eyes. He covers Shindou’s hand with his own, asking for more time or affirmation for what is going to happen next.  
“Akira please, I really want to...” Shindou says with a husky voice, looking at him hungrily and the expression in his green eyes is so fierce and passionate, it reminds Akira of Shindou’s gaze when the boy concentrates hard on some outstanding move in go. Like it was a matter of life and death. Shindou looks so beautiful it almost breaks Akira’s heart. “He really wants me,” Akira’s inner voice rejoices and his insecurities melt away into a desirable liberation. “And I want him… god, how I do want him.”

Akira leans his head back to the floor and closes his eyes, surrendering to Shindou. He wants to say he resigns but it feels too much like winning. Shindou’s warm, caring hands push down Akira’s pyjama trousers and there’s a wonderful, drowning sensation in Akira’s body when he realizes Shindou is taking what he wanted to take, and it doesn’t really seem to be about taking as much as it is about giving; giving pleasure to Akira. 

Shindou’s go-callused fingers find Akira’s cock and caress the slick satin skin, and Akira’s whole being responds to the touch. No-one else has ever touched him like that before, explored his body like Shindou is doing now. It feels different from when Akira touches himself. This feels somehow more whole and earth-shattering and not only because it is another human being touching him, but because it is Shindou; annoying, loud, beautiful Shindou with his two coloured hair and all his strange ways that keep making life amazing for Akira. His Shindou.

His rival’s hands are stroking Akira’s cock ardently with intense slow motion that is almost torturous. Then Shindou backs down and Akira no longer feels the pressure of the other boy’s body on his thighs. It leaves him longing for the warmth and closeness, but there is no time to focus on the deprivation when Shindou’s warm lips and his hot demanding tongue brush Akira’s hardness and that moist, wonderful mouth is fully around him, licking and sucking and teasing him into blissful oblivion from everything else around him. It doesn’t take long for Akira to reach the most dazzling orgasm he’s ever experienced. There is no room for embarrassment about coming so quickly, coming into Shindou’s beautiful, warm mouth. There’s only the powerful feeling of desire that won’t ever be completely satisfied, and something that makes Akira want to cry of happiness so deep and all encompassing it feels like love. It is pain so sweet it’s exhilarating, worth lingering in.

Shindou wipes the rest of Akira’s sperm away from his mouth with the back of his hand before he moves closer again, curling his arms around Akira and leaning his head into Akira’s neck. His breath seems uneven and shuddering as he’s inhaling Akira’s scent.  
“You are beautiful, Touya,” Shindou softly whispers into Akira’s ear and makes him shiver with elation.  
“Aren’t you generous with compliments today, Shindou,” Akira teases weakly, but he is truly pleased to know Shindou finds him hot and beautiful.  
“You may consider it a birthday thing or something...” Shindou says taken slightly aback, but when he meets Akira’s eyes there is tenderness and desire so visible in his expression that Akira winces with another wave of passion. He wants Shindou, wants to make Shindou feel as good as the other boy has made him feel. He wants to make Shindou whimper and shiver and moan and come. So Akira leans his mouth on to his rival’s and the boy opens his soft and sweet lips to him and their tongues collide in a tender kiss. Akira can taste himself in Shindou’s mouth and it startles him, but he also finds it surprisingly exciting and encouraging. He turns to climb over Shindou, straddling his hips, now fully aware of Shindou’s erection under him.  
“I consider it a lifelong rival thing...” Akira purrs with deep soft voice as he bends down to bite Shindou’s earlobe gently with his teeth.

 

-The End-


End file.
